Tenchi Marrow,Unknown Ninja
by Daydreamers Paradise
Summary: Tenchi Marrow is a son of a very skilled Ninja and is very skilled himself.He is often an outsider where he goes because of his being a Jinchuuriki and a holder of the Sharingan,life can be hard.What if he can't live up to expectations? What happens if you try and grow up too fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am new at this and have never written a fanfiction in my LIFE.I would like constructive criticism though.I do take requests of what can happen in the next chapters also.**

**I DO NOT OWN ****MOST ****OF THESE CHARACTERS,THE ONLY ONES I OWN ARE THE ONES NEVER HEARD . Tenchi Marrow**

It's been a year since Tenchi had entered the Leaf,and yet he never feels at something itching at his skin that he could figure enough he was secretly hated everywhere he a Jinchuuriki and a holder of the Sharingan,he got a load of crap from people everywhere .Tenchi walked slowly up the streets of Konoha,counting his steps as he went._"Nine,Ten,Eleven.." _He ,he bumped into a large figure that towered over looked up to see his mentor,Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch were your going kid." Sasuke said to him,reading a scroll

"And how do I know it wasn't you who walked into me?" Tenchi asked Sasuke with a little annoyance in his voice

Sasuke looked at him and gave a slight smile and patted his head.

"Keep that gonna need it for today."

Tenchi had no idea what he was talking about,completely in the dark."_Then again its always like that with Sasuke."_ Tenchi waited in silence as his mentor tried to read the a little while Tenchi got bored.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked Sasuke

"A friend." He answered not looking up from the scroll.

And little more silence went on,and as time passed Tenchi to feel more he was a bother on everyone around around him.A nuances.A outsider,trying to push himself began to get shifty so he decided he needed to do something.

"I'm going to go to Cousin Tsunade's place." Tenchi said to Sasuke.

Before his mentor could answer,he was already half way the way there he kept hearing the conversation between his father and his cousin."He's very skilled,you should put him in Genin." His father said to could hear his cousin shift in her seat." is too short is too young."She told his had inched towards the door so he could get a better look."But Tsunade,he is very gifted! All his life he has been tortured or praised for his power.I want him to start from the begining so he can learn with kids his own age so he can learn how to interact with them." His father complained."That still wouldn't be far to him if you start him from the beginning,if he is skilled enough to be a Jonin." Tsunade said to his father,closing the conversation.

Since then Tsunade hasn't put him into a ranking,until she has completely made up her he was assigned a mentor instead of a team."_Like I should with my father._" Tenchi said to himself,arriving at the Hokage's building.

Tenchi opened the door to her office and immediately everything went dead slowly walked in, feeling the mood shift each step he stop infront of his cousin and felt his presence cause everyone to feel ignored the thoughts coming into his his father said,"Don't over think something that's simple as can be."

"Hey, Tenchi hows it going kid? How's your training with Uchiha Sasuke doing?" Tsunade said said to him with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"I want a mission." Tenchi said getting right to the could hear slight gasped behind him,making him feel stupid for asking.

Tsunade slowly switched tones form playful cousin to Hidden Leaf Rep.

"You know that hasn't been decided yet,since your not form this village or any other large have to see where you are first."

Tenchi anger flared in his body,making him have a red aura.

"I want an A rank mission." Tenchi said in defiance.

Now he could clearly hear the gasps behind balled up his fist and waited fro his cousin to never she could answer,a bunch of Jonins burst through the doors for an urgent recognized 2 out of the three turned from his important cousin and started to walk out the door,when he felt two hands on his turned to see Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"You might want to stay for this." Sakura said.

Tenchi didn't want to,but after all the trouble they have probably been through,the least he could do was walked to a chair and sat down,waiting for some horrible news.

"What is it?" Tsunade said still looking at Tenchi with the side of her eye.

"There has been an attack,on one of the villages to the locals said that the Shinobi attacking were one of our own Jonin." A pale kid said.

At these words Tenchi's heart stopped."_Dad...he's at one of the villages to the north._" He thought. Tsunade must have read his expression,because a second later she was calling for the Jonin to go to the to then looked at him and smiled.

"Looks lime you got that mission you wanted." She told him.

His body moved faster than he could even lunged towards his cousin and gave her a let go and walked towards the 2 Shinobi.

"Crunch Time."


	2. Tenchi's debut

**Note:**** I do not own ****most**** of these characters! The only ones I own are the ones never seen before: Tenchi **

The 4 shinobi streaked across the landscape heading towards the northern village."_This is my chance! To show everyone! Show Cousin Tsunade! That I am not a weak little kid!_" Tenchi ninja stopped at a hill side about 100 miles away from the Leaf.

"We will rest here." Naruto said.

Tenchi stared at The three Jonin and smiled."_I am part of a team now! This is awesome!_" Sakura must have read his expression because she smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not that far I should scout to see if there is any trouble ahead?" Tenchi said trying to get some action before really arriving at the third Shinobi who hadn't said anything,looked at him strange as if Tenchi had three eyes.

"You know where you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Tenchi replied then pointed to the directions."A little more north then to the east,about 200 more miles."

The three looked at him couldn't tell if it was out of amazement or Tenchi decided stood up, picked his two nun chucks off the ground,and leaped into the trees before anyone could say Tenchi leaped from tree to tree he thought of all the teachings his dad had told him while they would go slowly increased his speed,but kept his steps precise and about 10 minutes of running,Tenchi noticed something ever he looked to his side saw slight tear damage to each branch.

Tenchi slowed down and jumped to the felt a cool breeze to his left and right."_Somethings not right here._" He said to him self swinging his nun ,a sharp pain spread up Tenchi's turned to see a kunai stuck on the right side of his back.

"Look what Kami gave us boys! A new victim." A voice said.

Tenchi turned to see 3 black figures in a pulled the kunai out and readied himself."_Moment of or outsider." _Tenchi stood,his weapon raised,ready for than he could react,one of the figures lunged towards him and pinned him to the fought to get up,but the figure was stronger than him,WAY he did manage to pop the hood of the cloak the figure wore his astonishment,it was a blue haired girl,around his age(12).

"He's cute! Do we really have to kill him?" The girls asked her comrades

"Of course! He's from the Leaf!" The commanding figure said

She looked at her friend in disappointment and then back at smelled him and then lifted his she saw the markings on his belly,her eyes widened. She then started to swirl her fingers on the markings people,leading to his belly button.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with him before he dies." She said sliding her leg up to his torso.

Tenchi squirmed and pushed,trying to force her off,but she wouldn't leaned towards him and kissed him passionately."_What the heck is going on with this girl! I just met her! PLUS she's trying to kill me!_" Tenchi thought felt the cloak brush against against his skin."_What a great day not to wear my shirt!Seriously what was I thinking!_" The girl let up and smiled.

" was it?" She asked.

"Umm...good." He said not really sure what to say.

"Great because I want to give you the most pleasure possible,before you die."

_Hooray!I'm gonna get fondled to death! _Tenchi turned his head to see one of his nun chucks a few feet reached for it,but she obviously caught used one of her swords to pick it up by the then threw it as far away as looked at her with absolute rage._Why are you doing this to me? It would be better if you killed me now._She sat up and took off her cloak revealing her slid off Tenchi's pants and began to softly slid her tongue up from his belly button all the way to his lips._That's it that's the last straw!_He then focused all his Chakra into his hands and threw her off of hit the ground around 20 feet away with a large thud.

"Okay kid NOW you die!" The leader said leaping off of the froze in place and forgot everything that he had been figure tackled him and they rolled across the landscape fighting for swung his body to the right and kicked his leg onto the man,hurling the man to his rose and ran towards his nun chucks. By the time he picked them up the three was already up and ready to attack.

"Sorry it had to be like this love,but you passed up one heck of a time." The girl said just before charging him.

Tenchi pivoted of hid left foot,using the girls momentum and weight to unbalance flipped and slammed into the ground,out of the battle.

_Now theirs only two of them._Tenchi though right before swinging his nun chain expanded and slammed into a tree.

"Alright nows my chance!" He said running towards the two and leaping into the air."Fire Style! Finally Jutsu!"

Tenchi motioned his hand over his mouth and transformed his Chakra into balls of fire set the tree to flames,falling in front the of the then landed in the flames and waited for someone to come form one of the closed his eyes and reopened them,activating his circled around the area,until the two figures leaped towards him on both sides._Now! _He said to him then recalled the time where Naruto introduced him to Hinata .Naruto and Hinata wanted to see who was dominant in their relationship so the started to fight._Got it!_

He then started to spin into a circle creating a dome.

"Eight Trigrams Rotation!" He chanted.

The two ninja fell for the trick and we're hurled into the burning then leaped into the air and started to head back to the the time he got back the were ready to go started to laugh

"What happened to your pants?" He asked.

He looked down at himself to see a bare chest and laughed a bit and looked to the others.

"So is it all clear to go?" Sakura asked him sternly.

"Yeah" He said.


End file.
